com você
by Tilim
Summary: Às vezes, o amor é predestinado. Às vezes, ele acontece sem querer. Pode ser amor a primeira vista ou arranjado. Pode ser por conveniência, afinidade, tesão, amizade, preguiça, acidente. Às vezes, ainda, acontece porque duas pessoas escolheram uma a outra tão profundamente que não havia outro nome para dar ao sentimento.


**com você.**

—

 _Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?_

 _Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

Os sons da rua sempre pareciam mais musicais durante o outono. E o ar era sempre mais limpo, mais fresco, trazendo todo ano um aroma de nova nostalgia e terra molhada.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas, o cabelo muito comprido, Hinata cantarolava junto com a melodia da reconstruída Vila da Folha. Tempos de paz trazem tons corais aos rostos das pessoas.

E enquanto andava e cantarolava e sentia seu coração abandonar pela rua os pesos acumulados pelo tempo, Hinata chorava. O laranja do sol e a franja comprida impediam que os outros vissem, mas a morena não podia se importar menos de mostrar aos passantes suas lágrimas e seu sorriso. Ela nunca pensou que haveria tanta satisfação em ser rejeitada.

Ele fora gentil e dissera que ela era uma amiga especial, uma _companheira_ da Folha, e que ele a via como uma igual.

Ele fora dolorosamente sincero ao dizer que devia sua vida à ela…

(A memória da voz dele a fez soluçar, fungar algumas vezes e levantar os olhos para o céu de poucas nuvens, mais lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos.)

…e ela entendia que ele não podia pagar pela vida dando-lhe seu coração.

Lágrimas novas lhe pinicavam os olhos todas as vezes que lembrava das palavras, da expressão machucada pela sinceridade dos sentimentos dela e das intenções dele e, principalmente, do barulho dos passos se afastando.

Ah~

Hinata andava pela rua, cantarolando com a cidade, chorando com o coração e cada nova lágrima era um pouquinho da sua dor finalmente se libertando.

Às vezes, depois de um passo em falso descendo a rua, desviando de passantes, desviando de sorrisos, passava-lhe pela cabeça o que teria acontecido caso ela nunca tivesse se atrevido a colocar-se em frente a Pain e declarado seus sentimentos, mas fazer isso seria como dar meia volta e tentar agarrar o pingo de terra molhada onde uma lágrima havia caído e colocá-lo de volta dentro de si. Hinata apenas balançava a cabeça e deixava cair mais uma lágrima, pesada como uma pedra.

—

\- Bem-vindo!

Hinata tinha o rosto inchado de chorar, mas iluminou-o com um sorriso ao entrar no pequeno restaurante de esquina. Afastou a cortina branca da porta onde a palavra " _Gyouza_ " estava pintada com tinta azul e sentou-se em um dos bancos altos do balcão ao lado de um rapaz.

\- Oh, Hinata-chan!

\- Olá, Kohaku-kun. - A moça manteve o sorriso esperando que este pudesse evitar as perguntas que o rapaz atrás do balcão, aquele que sempre lhe servia um ou dois bolinhos a mais, pudesse fazer.

\- Chegou de alguma missão? - Hinata balançou a cabeça, negando. O sorriso do atendente morreu apenas um pouquinho enquanto ele debatia consigo mesmo se, pelo que conhecia de Hyuuga Hinata, era melhor perguntar o motivo daquele rosto inchado ou deixar para lá. - O de sempre, então?

\- Sim, obrigada.

Só então, quando o rapaz desapareceu pela porta da cozinha, de onde vinha o cheiro delicioso de farinha, vapor e carne picada, foi que Hinata pode se voltar para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado, já comendo em silêncio.

\- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hyuuga.

Uchiha Sasuke não era uma pessoa com quem interagia, nem antes e nem depois de tudo acontecer. Mas ele estava ali e ela estava ali. E ela precisava pedir um favor a ele.

\- Ano, Sasuke-kun…

O moreno olhou-a de esguelha apenas para que ela entendesse que ele estava ouvindo. Ela apontou meio debilmente para o amontoado de pauzinhos organizados num suporte ao lado dele, no extremo do balcão.

\- Pode me passar um par de _hashi_ , por favor?

Sem gagueira, ele reparou, diferentemente do que parecia acontecer com Hinata na frente do resto do mundo. Mas ele supunha que era difícil ter sentimentos o suficiente a ponto de causar gagueira por alguém que ela aparentemente não tinha nem opinião sobre, quanto mais sentimentos.

Ah~

Às vezes é muito difícil acreditar no amor.

\- Aqui está, Hinata-chan.

O prato com dezessete bolinhos - dois a mais do que a porção original - de _gyouza_ no vapor, recheados de carne e cogumelos, foi depositado em frente a morena no momento que Sasuke lhe passava os pauzinhos. O Uchiha terminou de engolir e a Hyuuga murmurou um agradecimento pela comida, o vapor dos bolinhos subiu ao seu rosto dando-lhe novo brilho.

O que primeiro rompeu o silêncio foi Hinata separando seus _hashi_ , e depois a voz de Sasuke:

\- Você vem muito aqui, Hyuuga?

Parecia o tipo de pergunta que iniciaria uma cantada caso não fosse feita pelo rapaz em questão. Hinata parou o gesto de levar o bolinho à boca e quase derrubou o item escorregadio, mas segurou-o com firmeza e respondeu com um pequeno sorriso falso e um rubor verdadeiro:

\- Só quando me sinto triste.

—

 _Nice work you did_ _  
_ _You're gonna go far, kid_

O jutsu de fogo que Sasuke usou para aquecer suas mãos iluminou brevemente a clareira onde o time de quatro _shinobis_ estava estacionado depois de uma missão bem sucedida de interceptação, mas foi o suficiente para distinguir a forma feminina que caminhava em sua direção.

\- Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke não a teria ouvido se já não soubesse que a Hyuuga estava ali. Os cabelos longos e pouco práticos para uma _kunoichi_ cascatearam pelos ombros e o moreno reprimiu o comentário; com as mãos nos joelhos, como se o rapaz fosse uma criança, Hinata estava meio agachada e tinha o Byakugan ativado quando voltou a dirigir-se a ele.

\- É meu turno agora, você pode ir dormir.

Um segundo de hesitação antes de uma resposta afirmativa com teor negativo:

\- Hn.

O grunhido dele foi de concordância, mas mesmo assim seu corpo não se moveu para deixar o espaço livre para Hinata nas raízes da árvore onde estava sentado. A morena se endireitou para observar o Uchiha de cima, colocar uma distância mais séria entre os dois, e mesmo com a evidente espera ele não se moveu.

Como ao lidar com uma criança chata, Hinata ignorou o _shinobi_ e sentou-se ao lado dele. Aquele era o ponto perfeito para a guarda, uma vez que estava cego para os que se aproximavam da clareira, mas abrangia completamente os outros dois membros do time - que deviam ser três uma vez que Sasuke se juntasse a eles - dormindo em sacos de campanha ao redor de onde outrora havia uma fogueira.

O outono estava só na metade, mas estando estacionados tão ao norte do país do fogo ele apenas parecia mais frio.

\- Sasuke-kun? - Ele não respondeu, mas Hinata já sabia lê-lo superficialmente bem para não esperar nenhuma. Na escuridão da noite de outono, com sua linhagem pulsando nas veias proeminentes de seu rosto, a Hyuuga olhava cuidadosamente para as árvores ao redor deles, os braços traziam pouco calor para as pernas que eles abraçavam e, quando falou, as palavras se formaram na fumaça de seus lábios. - Você já conheceu alguém com olhos tão poderosos que podem atravessar suas roupas, sua carne e seus ossos? - A voz dela era tão baixa que parecia apenas outro som noturno, como as corujas e insetos a espreita na escuridão. - Olhos que parecem poder ler seus pensamentos?

O moreno contemplou a pergunta sem saber o que responder, sem saber se devia responder, sem saber porque ela estava falando com ele em absoluto.

Hinata não o esperou falar qualquer coisa - se é que ele ia falar -, apenas olhou brevemente para o Uchiha sentado ao seu lado, diretamente nos olhos ônix, a resposta pulsando em seu Byakugan, o manto pesado do nome e reputação de seu Clã, o mais antigo da Vila Oculta da Folha, pousado em seus ombros, emprestando-lhe todo o respeito devido a uma filha dos Hyuuga.

\- Vá dormir tranquilo, temos um longo caminho amanhã.

O Uchiha estalou seu Sharingan para ela sem querer, apenas pela sensação de poder que atravessou seu crânio quando as veias ao redor dos olhos brancos pareceram ficar ainda mais proeminentes. Ele entendia perfeitamente o tipo de olhar de que ela estava falando. Sasuke levantou-se com calma, quase fazendo parecer que fora sua própria ideia finalmente ir deitar-se com o outros. Agarrou a espada ao seu lado, andou os poucos passos onde os outros estavam e esticou-se em seu saco de campanha previamente arrumado.

Uchiha Sasuke sabia que tinha problemas de confiança, Naruto o lembrava deles todos os dias, o tempo todo. Mas deitou-se em seu lugar, as costas para a Hyuuga. Vez ou outra sentia aquele poder de antes, ancestral e terrível, atravessar seu crânio e deixar um formigamento em sua nuca, sua linhagem queimando para se ativar, para se defender, para atacar, e tinha que se esforçar para lembrar que aquele poder todo era seu aliado.

Tentou dormir, tentou de verdade, e até mesmo conseguiu. Por talvez meia hora. O céu tinha os tons cerúleos e brumosos da manhã quando reabriu os olhos. A Hyuuga levantava-se do seu posto e colocava os braços acima da cabeça para se alongar. As veias de seus olhos só se dissiparam quando todos os seus companheiros já estavam completamente alertas.

O jounin líder do time sempre faz a vigia no turno antes do amanhecer, a hora mais escura.

—  
 _I was a-ready to die for you, baby_ _  
_ _Doesn't mean I'm ready to stay_

Sakura tinha os cabelos presos em desalinho e Sasuke usava calças de moletom e chinelos apesar do frio nos dedos. Os momentos importantes da vida nunca se incomodam de avisar suas visitas, o que apenas causa memórias malvestidas e descabeladas.

Ele tinha um saco de plástico com tomates, garrafas de energético e arroz. Ela tinha uma sacola reciclável com cenouras, salmão, bananas, chocolate misto, macarrão instantâneo, absorventes e sabão em pó.

Eles tinham se encontrado na mercearia e era a primeira vez que se viam desde que as sessões de reabilitação para o braço dele acabaram. Desde que Sasuke lhe dissera "obrigado, Sakura". Desde que Naruto lhe dissera com seu maior e melhor sorriso "eu prometi que ia trazê-lo de volta, Sakura-chan". (Seu maior e melhor sorriso que ele provavelmente nem notou quão triste parecia. Sakura notou.)

O braço esquerdo, por baixo do casaco cinza gasto, estava envolto em bandagens da axila até a ponta dos dedos enfiados no bolso da calça. Parados sob um poste de luz, Sakura percebeu que o Sasuke ali ao seu lado podia ser seu, que talvez agora ele estivesse suficientemente em paz consigo mesmo para querê-la também.

Estava frio para aquele começo de inverno. Sasuke parecia ser feito de mármore e Sakura parecia estar lendo o romance deles em sua cabeça.

Uchiha Sasuke continuava bonito e moreno e misterioso como se lembrava de seu primeiro amor, e olhar para ele de esguelha, imóveis naquela esquina meio esperando e meio querendo correr em direções opostas, ela percebeu que ele sempre seria seu primeiro amor.

Quando abriu a boca sua voz não saiu, não havia próxima fala para sua personagem no romance, como se o livro tivesse terminado no meio de uma cena importante.

Os atores saíram do palco, a peça foi interrompida.

Não havia nada que quisesse dizer a ele, nada que ela sabia que pudesse lhe interessar. Também não havia nada que lhe interessasse perguntar. Tantos anos de distância e ainda mais anos de silêncio e Sakura queria fazer-lhe exatamente as mesmas perguntas que fazia todos os dias aos seus pacientes no hospital:

 _Como você está se sentindo hoje?_

 _O que te traz aqui?_

 _Ah, o de sempre._

 _Onde dói?_

 _Se eu fizer assim, sua dor melhora ou piora?_

 _Não, você está ótimo. Foi só algo passageiro, você vai ficar bem._

 _Nem precisa de qualquer remédio, apenas descanse._

 _Não, não precisa agradecer._

 _Sim, até uma próxima vez, cuide-se._

 _Adeus._

E o paciente fecha a porta ao sair, a fechadura clica e ela já não precisa mais se lembrar do paciente que se foi. Coloca o arquivo deles sobre a pilha a ser arquivada e pega o histórico médico do paciente que logo entrará.

Seus dentes bateram quando fechou a boca que na falta de palavras esquecera aberta. Sasuke a olhava com sua expressão sem expressão. Ele também não tinha nada para lhe falar, nada para lhe perguntar e nenhuma trivialidade que queria compartilhar.

Sasuke sempre fora assim.

E Sakura percebeu, enfim, que queria dar-lhe as costas, correr até Naruto e lhe contar o que acontecera e o que percebera e rir de si mesma e ouvir a risada dele e talvez chorar um pouco, quem sabe, haviam sido tantos anos daquilo, e ouvir o que o loiro tinha a dizer e dividir aquele chocolate que comprara porque Naruto gostava de chocolate ao leite e ela de chocolate branco e conversar com ele e perguntar-lhe sobre…

Ah~

Já era tão tarde para perceber, mas ali estava.

\- Sasuke-kun. - Os olhos dele ainda estavam sobre ela, mas agora ela os olhava de volta, um sorriso nos lábios, uma resolução brilhando na expressão. Arranjou melhor a alça da sacola reciclável nas mãos. - A gente se vê.

\- Hn.

Sakura deu-lhe as costas.

Diferente dela, Sasuke não tentou pará-la, não ameaçou gritar e muito menos tentou ir com ela. Ele a observou ir, satisfeito de nada do que esperava ter acontecido, satisfeito por declarações não feitas e rejeições evitadas.

Ela sumiu na distância tão rápido que Sasuke tinha certeza que ela começara a correr em certo ponto.

Ela já estava mesmo atrasada.

—  
 _If you like Pi_ _ñ_ _a Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_

 _If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain_

 _If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape_

 _I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape_

 **Essência de laranja e babosa.** **  
** **Cabelos Castanhos.**

\- Não. - Colocou o décimo primeiro tubo de shampoo de volta na prateleira forte o bastante para nocautear os tubos logo atrás daquele, criando um efeito dominó até o fundo da fila.

\- Cara! - O atendente agachado perto dos desodorantes até começou a reclamar, mas achou melhor ficar na sua e não questionar a sanidade do último Uchiha que estava há meia hora cheirando frasco atrás de frasco de shampoo na sessão de higiene feminina.

Uchiha Sasuke estava sendo assombrado por um cheiro.

Era cítrico, ao mesmo tempo misturado com alguma coisa que lembrava iogurte de frutas vermelhas.

—

\- Teme, eu não quis dizer que não é legal! - Naruto empurrou as portas ao entrar na biblioteca da Torre do Fogo, alguns outros ninjas estavam lá procurando por seus pergaminhos e livros e milhares de outras coisas que podiam ser encontradas naquela biblioteca, nem todas necessariamente inanimadas. - Mas, sei lá, eu não vou trocar minha bandana da folha por uns trapos na cabeça, 'ttebayo!

\- Se você chamar de trapo mais uma vez, dobe…

\- Yo, Naruto, Sasuke!

\- Yo, Kiba! - O loiro imediatamente ignorou a reclamação de Sasuke e voltou-se para onde dois dos membros do antigo Time 8 estavam recolocando alguns pergaminhos nas prateleiras. - Hinata.

\- Olá, Naruto-kun. – Ela não parou de empilhar livros, não levantou a cabeça e conseguiu manter o rubor somente nas bochechas. Não se sentia mais tão estranha perto dele, não mesmo. Nem-um-pouquinho. Era só aquele eterno embaraço de ter seu amor declarado na frente da vila inteira e depois ser tão delicadamente rejeitada (quase um ano inteiro antes) e… É, tem isso. - Sasuke-kun.

\- Que cheiro é esse?

Todos olharam para Sasuke. O rapaz tinha parado na porta bloqueando a passagem de uma _chunnin_ que parecia com pressa, mas que não tinha nenhuma intenção – ou coragem – de pedir ao rapaz moreno para dar-lhe licença.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados em concentração, seu peito arfou levemente antes que ele decidisse dar alguns passos para dentro da biblioteca – a _chunnin_ correu até uma prateleira dos fundos, agarrou dois pergaminhos e uma caixa selada e correu de volta para a porta –, o rosto se movendo em todas as direções para tentar identificar o cheiro.

\- Quê cheiro, Sasuke?

\- Kiba, você tá sentindo algum cheiro estranho?

O rapaz com as tatuagens no rosto deu várias fungadas rápidas, mas concluiu que os únicos cheiros que sentia eram aqueles normais para uma biblioteca velha: papel, poeira, traças, algo apodrecido que ele não queria nem saber, pelo de cachorro, insetos, o cheiro identificável de alguns humanos, odores corporais normais.

\- Não, esse não é um cheiro normal. - O Uchiha declarou, ainda tentando discernir o aroma, andando sem prestar atenção. - Parece maracujá… E amoras… Leite… Parece o tipo de coisa que meninas usam…

A voz do moreno sumiu ao final da frase quando os três pares de olhos pousaram na menina Hyuuga concentrada na tarefa dos livros. Ao sentir os olhares em si Hinata parou, assustada:

\- Eh? - Hinata deu um passo para trás e desceu do banquinho que usava para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas. Sasuke estava exatamente atrás de si e ela pulou quando bateu com as costas no peito dele. O rapaz fungou perto de seu cabelo e coçou o nariz parecendo incomodado. - O q-que…?

\- Sasuke acabou de descrever os componentes do seu novo shampoo. - Kiba disse, um sorriso de caninos salientes surgiu nos lábios do rapaz. - Eu te avisei.

\- É-é tão desagradável assim? - A menina parecia genuinamente envergonhada que seu cabelo estivesse causando qualquer problema. Com ambas as mãos Hinata pegou o máximo de cabelo que conseguiu, alguns fios ainda escapando do outro lado, e prendeu-o com ambas as mãos, como se isso pudesse impedir o cheiro de se propagar.

\- Não é nada desagradável, Hinata! - Naruto defendeu, um olhar reprovador para Sasuke.

\- Eu não disse nada sobre ser um cheiro ruim.

\- Akamaru gostou tanto que em qualquer oportunidade ele tenta enfiar o focinho no cabelo dela. - Kiba suspirou. - Tive que deixá-lo em casa por causa disso. E porque ele não pode entrar na biblioteca, de qualquer jeito.

\- E-eu… - A menina levou um punhado do cabelo ao nariz e inspirou. Não lhe parecia um cheiro estranho, achara tão bom quando o comprara. - Desculpe, eu vou voltar ao antigo shampoo.

\- Não seja boba, Hinata. - Naruto estapeou Sasuke no ombro quando o Uchiha voltou para perto do loiro ainda coçando o nariz. - O nariz do teme vai se acostumar com seu novo shampoo, _ne_ , Sasuke?

\- Faça o que quiser, Hyuuga.

O moreno não respondeu mais nada e ainda torceu o nariz quando se afastou para pegar o pergaminho que tinham vindo buscar. Realmente não era um cheiro desagradável, era apenas tão intenso que parecia se espalhar pela biblioteca toda, liquidando com os cheiros desagradáveis de poeira e seres humanos.

Sentiu-o de novo, quase que sem querer, quando estava saindo do cemitério e o vento carregou o cheiro até suas narinas. Inspirou tão fundo que o pólen dos lírios que carregava o fez espirrar. Conseguiu avistar a moça Hyuuga com os cabelos ao vento ao fazer a curva para sair do local.

E depois quando passara por Hinata na sala de Kakashi.

E quando encontrara com ela saindo de um dos campos de treino.

E ao tentar cheirar o cabelo de Sakura, não sentiu nem um pouco a intensidade daquele outro cheiro no shampoo de rosas e quinoa da Haruno.

Sasuke quase atropelara diversos passantes ao sair da Torre do Fogo num desses dias e ter certeza de que Hinata estava perto simplesmente pelo cheiro do cabelo dela. O moreno foi andando, seguindo apenas seu nariz, até encontrar-se nos portões do Clã Hyuuga, dois dos guardas olhando-o absolutamente imóveis, mas com expressões gêmeas de descrédito em seus olhos perolados. Voltou para casa e estapeou-se nas duas faces pelo papel de idiota que estava fazendo.

—

 **Essência de lavanda e avelã.** **  
** **Cabelos Lisos.**

\- Tem mais shampoos na frente da loja. - A voz do atendente estocando desodorantes tirou Sasuke de seu transe induzido por componentes químicos de shampoos e memórias. - É uma marca nova, está em promoção.

Sem se preocupar em responder o Uchiha colocou o tubo no lugar, dessa vez sem nocautear seus vizinhos, e rumou para a frente da loja, onde tinha que ir de qualquer jeito para passar suas compras e para ir embora, e não cheirar o tal shampoo em promoção.

Havia rótulos para os mais diversos tipos de cabelos, mas um em particular chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Era um tubo sem graça: retangular, branco e sem detalhes. A tampa era amarela e tudo que tinha de diferente era a foto de um monte de leite derramando-se sobre amoras e maracujás.

 **Essência de mousse de maracujá e amora.** **  
** **Cabelos Normais.**

O rapaz comprou um tubo, mas não o abriu até estar na segurança e privacidade de seu apartamento – o sexto andar do lado direito de um prédio simples e sem elevador. Agora ele podia sentir aquele cheiro o quanto quisesse sem ter que parecer um lunático na frente de todo o Clã Hyuuga.

Só que…

O shampoo tinha o cheiro prometido de maracujá, amoras, leite, os componentes químicos habituais, mas… Faltava o que Sasuke concluiu ser a mistura daquele cheiro com o aroma natural do corpo e cabelo de Hinata.

Praguejando, Sasuke deixou o tubo em seu chuveiro ao lado de seu shampoo masculino genérico para todos os tipos de cabelo.

—

 _But don't you dare let our best memories give you sorrow  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page  
Maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
Where we're dancing in our tears_

\- Seja bem-vindo!

A pequena loja de _gyouza_ nunca deixava os cheiros de fora entrar, os vapores da água fervente, farinha e carne de porco cozida dominavam o lugar. Era quente, pequeno, delicioso e hospitaleiro.

Hyuuga Hinata entrou, sentou-se num dos bancos do balcão, pediu a Uchiha Sasuke para lhe passar um par de _hashi_ e esperou Kohaku-kun voltar da cozinha para pedir sua porção de carne com cogumelos.

Kohaku-kun veio, um prato fumegante nas mãos, e estancou quando seus olhos castanhos pararam na moça Hyuuga. Ele olhou para o prato que tinha nas mãos e para ela e de novo para o prato e para os olhos negros do Uchiha e para ela e finalmente depositou o prato em frente a Sasuke, que abriu seus _hashi_ com um estalo.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hinata-chan! - O rapaz bateu com as mãos uma na outra enquanto imediatamente se curvava em uma mesura por cima do balcão, a cabeça tão curvada que ela podia ver perfeitamente o osso saliente de sua nuca. - Uchiha-san pediu os últimos de carne com cogumelos!

\- Oh. - A menina soltou uma exclamação pouco emocionada com a falta de seu sabor favorito, mas um pouco chocada que o rapaz ficasse tão apologético sobre isso. - N-não tem problema, Kohaku-kun.

\- Vou trazer seu segundo favorito em três segundos, Hinata-chan! - Ele levantou-se tão abrupto quanto se abaixou. - E nabos em conserva!

\- Kohaku-kun…

Mas ele já se fora. Hinata nem se deu ao trabalho de suspirar, apenas sorriu miúdo pela atitude considerada do rapazinho. E então olhou de esguelha para Sasuke.

\- Não. - Ele soltou de súbito. Pegou a primeira unidade, besuntou com molho de soja e limão e levou inteiro à boca. Hinata ficou surpresa com a rejeição de qualquer coisa, uma vez que nem sequer proferira palavra.

\- E-eu não…

\- Não. - Ele repetiu e pegou o segundo, depois olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos negros. Não ameaçador, Sasuke nunca era ameaçador para ela, apenas sério. - Nem sequer pense nisso, Hyuuga.

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Não.

\- Mas…

\- Não.

\- Você nem me deixa…

\- Não.

E aconteceu.

Hyuuga Hinata também era uma ninja e também tinha reflexos como tal. Seus _hashi_ já estavam abertos sobre o suporte no balcão, então ela simplesmente sacou-os e com velocidade roubou um dos _gyouza_ de Sasuke.

Eis o que Sasuke queria dizer com seu não: não, você não pode ficar com os meus _gyouza_ só porque são do seu sabor favorito e esses são os últimos, não há cavalheirismo em questões culinárias. Aliás, eu não tenho cavalheirismo em absoluto.

O rapaz até tentou interceptar os pauzinhos dela, mas a unidade já estava perdida.

Sasuke olhou para ela sem saber exatamente como se sentir sobre aquela invasão. De fato, não acreditava que a herdeira dos Hyuuga tinha aquilo em si para roubar a comida do seu prato.

\- Hyuuga… - Começou, mas naquele momento Kohaku trazia o prato fumegante da moça.

\- Hinata-chan, desculpe a demora!

\- Obrigada, Kohaku-kun. - Ela desviou o sorriso para o rapaz, então de volta para Sasuke. Em defesa dela, havia um rubor divertido em suas bochechas e a menina colocou o prato entre si e o Uchiha. - Sasuke-kun?

Sem palavras, o moreno contemplou a porção da moça.

\- São de ovos e tomates. - Ela explicou. - Kohaku-kun os faz para mim, mas não tem no cardápio porque não é uma mistura que as pessoas normalmente apreciam.

O Uchiha controlou seus dedos que queriam trazer o prato para mais perto de si e pegou um dos _gyouza_ simplesmente em retaliação pelo que ela pegara dele.

Ele não sabia que havia qualquer sabor de _gyouza_ que pudesse conter tomates. Até então Hinata não sabia que a comida favorita de Sasuke era qualquer coisa que contivesse tomates.

A menina sorriu e pegou um para si mesma.

De súbito, como se tivesse batido no prato por acidente, o Uchiha moveu sua porção de _gyouza_ para o meio dos dois onde a Hyuuga ainda tinha a porção dela.

Sem trocar mais qualquer palavra eles comeram juntos suas porções de _gyouza_.

O molho de soja com limão daquele lugar era especialmente bom.

Hinata ainda comeu seus nabos em conserva, amarelados e com o azedo perfeitamente equilibrado.

Quando saíram juntos, deixando para trás os cheiros de vapor, carne, farinha e seus rótulos de "conhecidos, companheiros de time, temos amigos em comum", Sasuke sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela na noite fria de fim de outono.

—

 _And it's dark in the cold December_ _  
_ _But I've got you to keep me warm_

Havia quarenta centímetros de neve lá fora e a maioria dos adultos estava enfurnada em espaços fechados, acalentados por aquecedores. Para as crianças aquela neve toda não podia ser mais bem vinda. Havia quase uma década que não nevava tanto na Vila Oculta da Folha.

Kakashi tentou tirar o máximo de gelo possível de suas botas antes de entrar na livraria, deixou o guarda-chuva ainda com flocos de neve derretendo no suporte ao lado da porta com os outros.

O velho dono do lugar fizera questão de reconstruí-lo exatamente como era antes da destruição da Vila: escuro, apertado e mal localizado. A porta de entrada para a lojinha ficava em um beco com apenas uma plaqueta sobre a porta para indicar a existência de qualquer estabelecimento ali. Nada de vitrines com cafés, nada de ambientes coloridos e amigáveis; apenas estantes e mais estantes de madeira escura abarrotadas de livros e pergaminhos, vários deles de segunda mão, e escadinhas, banquetas, algumas raras e carcomidas poltronas e outros ainda mais raros e puídos tapetes.

Era bem o tipo de lugar que Sasuke gostaria de frequentar.

O balcão principal ficava logo ao lado da porta e o velho sentado na cadeira, lendo, uma xícara de chá no balcão a sua frente, apenas levantou os olhos e fez um movimento de cabeça para reconhecer a presença de Kakashi.

Havia três pessoas na livraria, que o Hokage pudesse ver. Nenhuma delas era Uchiha Sasuke.

\- …é novo, mas eu acho que você pode gostar. - Kakashi ouviu ao se colocar mais para dentro da loja. Era um sussurro tão baixo, numa vozinha tão agradável, que o _shinobi_ só ouviu o final.

\- Hn. - Aquele grunhido ele reconheceu com clareza.

\- É para ler até o final!

\- Eu não tenho o costume de deixar livros pela metade. - Kakashi sorriu. Claro que ele não era o tipo de pessoa de deixar qualquer coisa por fazer.

O _shinobi_ de cabelos prateados andou calmamente entre as prateleiras, disfarçou seu _chakra_ com cuidado. Um após o outro passou pelos corredores vazios, prateleiras altas quase até o teto, pilhas precárias prestes a cair com o menor abalo sísmico de seus pés sobre o assoalho, um eterno brilho de poeira contra o sol de meio de tarde. Ora ou outra havia uma plaqueta rústica e mal escrita pendurada miseravelmente em alguma parte do teto ou da prateleira indicando qual a seção.

\- Você lê devagar.

\- Eu mal comecei! - A voz dela se defendeu, mas soava divertida.

\- Aqui… - Som de tecido, som de pele contra papel.

\- Ah, esse é o detetive que você mencionou. Este é o primeiro da série, certo?

\- Hn.

\- Quantos são?

\- Cinco.

\- Ele é sarcástico e meio bobo, quase como…

\- Kakashi. Eu sei. - Ela riu, ele a fazia rir.

O Hokage não conseguiu se sentir ofendido pela comparação, sentia-se apenas aliviado.

Retirou dois livros da prateleira e com seu olho negro avistou os únicos dois clientes que conversavam na loja. Eles estavam sentados no chão do corredor, logo abaixo da seção de mistérios. Havia casacos e cachecóis e luvas e toucas desajeitados em volta deles, como se tivessem sido tirados aos poucos, sem pressa, conhecendo-se, acostumando-se.

Sentavam lado a lado, ombro no ombro, cada um com seu livro.

Kakashi esperou. E esperou e esperou. Por muito tempo o único som era das páginas sendo viradas, do cabelo indo parar atrás da orelha, de uma perna se esticando, da porta abrindo, do velho dono bebericando o chá, de um suspiro e de uma risada contida.

\- Sasuke-kun. - A voz dela estava ainda mais baixa e rouca pelo tempo em silêncio.

\- Hn?

\- Você não está esperando Kakashi-san?

\- Eu sempre chego cedo. - O rapaz sequer levantou os olhos do seu livro, sequer se moveu para checar o relógio. - E ele sempre chega atrasado por algum motivo estúpido.

\- Mas…

\- Ele vai chegar cerca de meia hora depois das três.

O ninja de cabelos prateados foi até o começo da estante e observou o relógio sobre o balcão da entrada. O velho continuava lá, lendo e sorvendo chá, mas o livro que tinha agora parecia estar se desfazendo de tão antigo e a xícara fumegava com líquido novo.

Kakashi sorriu e voltou para seu lugar escondido na estante anterior.

\- …quinze para as cinco.

O Hokage esperou a reação do rapaz. Se conhecia bem Sasuke ele iria ficar o mais irritado possível e sairia para procurar o homem na Torre do Fogo exigindo saber, sob ameaças, o que de tão importante assim o _shinobi_ tinha para falar com ele e depois não aparecer no lugar marcado. Ele iria bater o livro a qualquer instante e tempestuar para fora da livraria escondida. Iria deixar a moça perplexa em seu lugar. Iria fazer o que bem entendesse, quando entendesse, e esse era Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Hn.

Sasuke colocou o marca-páginas no lugar – era um marca-páginas feito a mão, com uma ramo de florzinhas brancas em formato de sino, pequenos lírios-do-vale (o retorno da felicidade) –, recolheu seu casaco e o cachecol azul escuro, levantou-se com languidez e esperou.

A menina não o acompanhou, mas olhou para cima quando o Uchiha continuou parado lá.

\- Você está com fome?

\- Eh?

\- _Fome_ , Hinata. – Enfatizou a palavra como se fosse nova para ela.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos involuntariamente com a menção do nome dela, do _nome_ dela. Não Hyuuga… _Hi-na-ta._

\- Mas Kakashi-san…

\- Se ele não veio até agora significa não era realmente importante. - O rapaz colocou o casaco e enrolou o cachecol enquanto a moça pegava suas coisas, segurava a touca de lã.

\- _Gyouza_? - Ela perguntou como se fosse algo que eles fizessem o tempo todo.

\- Frio demais.

\- Uhn... _Sukiyaki_! - Hinata adivinhou com um sorriso. O sorriso de Sasuke foi menos largo, mas estava lá.

O Uchiha pagou pelo livro dela e ela pagou pelo dele.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos até Hinata ter seu casaco, cachecol e luvas no lugar. A Hyuuga abriu a porta, mas Sasuke fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela esperasse. Fechou a porta. A brisa fria que entrou percorreu toda a livraria.

Com passos largos o Uchiha voltou para o corredor onde eles estavam, pegou um dos livros da seção de ficção ao lado da seção de mistérios e deu a volta, parando no corredor da prateleira da frente a dois passos de Hatake Kakashi.

\- Olá. – Cumprimentou o Hokage.

Os olhos ônix do Uchiha não demonstravam nada, assim como a expressão neutra. O rapaz apenas colocou o livro na prateleira sobre outros.

\- Era algo importante?

\- Só uma missão confidencial, envolve ninjas renegados que tinham ligações com a Akatsuki. - O Hokage buscou um pergaminho lacrado em um dos seus bolsos. - Um time vai sair amanhã ao amanhecer para o País da Água.

\- Hn.

Sasuke pegou o pergaminho e se foi com _Hinata_ , não Hyuuga, a porta da livraria bateu atrás deles.

Kakashi se perguntou por um breve segundo se a Hyuuga tinha detectado sua presença também, tendo os olhos treinados especialmente para isso.

Deu de ombros e pegou o livro que Sasuke deixara na prateleira. Era o quinto de uma série de piratas: "Homens Mortos Não Contam Estórias".

Quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke a fazia rir.

—

 _Tatta hitotsu no kokoro kanashimi ni kurenaide_

 _(Você só tem um coração, não deixe que ele se encha só de tristezas)_

Seus fios estavam gelados quando passou a mão pelos cabelos já compridos demais, gostava da sensação refrescante em seus dedos. Já era primavera, mas com o vento ainda invernal e cortante sobre sua pele. Não apertou o passo, não se importava com o frio.

Subiu devagar os seis andares até seu apartamento, um quadrado perdido no tempo entre o tradicional e as novas tendências.

Tinha alguém lá dentro. Sasuke não hesitou e nem tentou ser silencioso para surpreender o invasor. Conhecia aquele _chakra_ , a pulsação familiar, a força e o calor.

Deixou os sapatos ao lado de outro par que não era seu no _genkan_ e abriu a porta de correr da cozinha, o cômodo que ele tinha certeza que não estava iluminado quando saíra, fazendo-a ranger.

\- Oh, Sasuke.

Hinata estava tirando algumas coisas de sua mochila de viagem. O casaco _jounin_ estava sujo, a meia-calça e o short tinham cortes obviamente feitos por _senbon_ e os braços tinham feridas, roxos velhos, amarelo-esverdeados, e roxos novos, tons quase negros, um filete grosso de sangue seco marcava o caminho desde sua têmpora até sumir sob o queixo, mas os olhos dela estavam bem, brilhantes e brancos como se lembrava, refletindo todo o seu interior.

\- Bem-vinda.

\- Seja bem-vindo.

Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, motivos diferentes.

Hinata sorriu fracamente e continuou desempacotando, havia algo que queria tirar do fundo da mochila.

Depositou uma lata retangular decorada com flores de crisântemo amarelas e uma cena aquática no fundo. Não era particularmente bonito, mas o rapaz conhecia aquela marca.

\- Minha missão foi no País do Chá. - Ela empurrou a caixa de metal na direção dele quando Sasuke se aproximou da mesa.

A lata tinha um amassado numa das laterais e isso emperrou um pouco a tampa, contando a história conturbada do trajeto de volta da morena. Um cheiro delicioso de ervas subiu na caixa quando finalmente a abriu, excitante e calmante ao mesmo tempo. A lata tinha seis divisões com diversos sachês de chá exalando aromas ímpares.

Ela recolocou o melhor possível toda a bagunça de volta na mochila de viagem.

Havia um aroma em sua cozinha que Sasuke não conseguia sentir.

Fechou a caixa.

Ele não perguntou como ela entrou.

Seus olhos negros se encontraram com os perolados, Hinata já tinha a mochila nas costas e um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela não lhe deu nenhuma informação de como entrara.

A moça não esperava nenhum agradecimento, apenas queria deixar de ser um incômodo parada – suja, fedida, cansada e sangrando – no meio da cozinha dele.

\- Você está bem?

\- Ah, s-sim…

\- Hn.

Sasuke pegou a caixa para colocar no balcão ao lado da bandeja de servir de chá, do bule e das duas xícaras que sempre mantinha lá.

\- Vou voltar para o Clã Hyuuga, então.

\- Vá tomar banho, você sabe onde ficam as toalhas. - Ele comandou abrindo a geladeira para tirar legumes da gaveta de "Itens Frescos".

\- Sasuke…

\- Você tem um minuto para sair daqui e limpar esses cortes, Hinata.

A _kunoichi_ seguiu o olhar do moreno sobre si, direto para um rasgo aberto e profundo atrás de sua coxa esquerda onde um filete de sangue já ia meio caminho abaixo de sua panturrilha. Ela soltou uma exclamação, quase derrubou a mochila ao se virar para olhar o corte e demorou ainda alguns segundos para resolver aceitar ir para o banheiro.

O Uchiha cozinhou em completo silêncio, como estava acostumado em seu apartamento vazio. O barulho do chuveiro ecoava pelos corredores junto de um quase imperceptível cantarolar.

Havia tomates picados, nabos em conserva, arroz branco fresco, salsichas em forma de polvo e rolinhos de omelete na mesa.

Hinata entrou na cozinha quando a chaleira apitou. Sasuke tirou dois sachês de sua nova caixa de chá e colocou nas duas xícaras que sempre tinha de prontidão ao lado do bule. Um era de hortelã e jasmim, outro de gengibre e crisântemo.

O _kimono_ que Sasuke usava ficava sempre aberto demais no peito.

Hinata tinha um símbolo de leque vermelho e branco nas costas da camiseta preta, a primeira que encontrara numa das gavetas da cômoda do único quarto do apartamento.

Eles comeram os três juntos, Sasuke, Hinata e o Silêncio de sempre.

\- Mais chá?

\- Sim.

\- Você nunca me disse onde compra esta marca.

\- Hn. - Ela murmurou, ponderou e sorriu por cima da borda de sua xícara, através do vapor fresco. - Podemos ir juntos da próxima vez.

Sasuke colocou um saquinho novo de chá em sua própria xícara e depois água. Sentou-se de novo na mesa baixa e esticou as pernas por baixo, as pontas dos dedos dos pés de Hinata tocaram sua coxa, as bandagens bem colocadas ficavam visíveis depois da barra do short.

\- Hn. - Ele concordou.

O tubo de shampoo em seu banheiro, ao lado do shampoo para cabelos escuros, já estava pela metade e sua cozinha tinha cheiro de maracujá, amoras, leite e pele fresca.

—

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

Os dois primeiros dias foram como todos os outros.

No terceiro ela estava na metade do caminho em direção ao apartamento do sexto andar quando se lembrou que ele estava em missão fora da Vila.

No final da primeira semana ela foi sozinha até a barraca de _gyouza_.

No final da segunda semana ela terminou de ler o último mistério que ele lhe deixara e não havia ninguém com quem pudesse conversar, porque era com ele que sempre conversava sobre livros.

Com duas semanas e quatro dias ela se preocupou o suficiente para considerar ir perguntar algo ao Sexto Hokage, mas mudou de ideia.

Duas semanas e cinco dias. Entrou no apartamento do sexto andar, verificou todos os armários atrás de itens que precisassem ser re-estocados, limpou todos os cômodos, sentou-se na almofada de sempre na mesa de centro e colocou o rosto sobre a madeira, ela e o Silêncio.

Três semanas e era a sétima vez que visitava a barraca de _gyouza_.

Um mês e oito dias. Teve que ficar dois dias de cama por uma intoxicação alimentar com cogumelos.

Um mês e duas semanas. Comprou um quilo de tomates porque eles estavam absolutamente lindos e vermelhos, do jeito que ele gosta; entrou no apartamento do sexto andar e comeu dois. Não soube o que fazer com o resto.

Um mês e dezessete dias. Fez um marca páginas novo, este tinha uma flor de jasmim (eu me apego a você).

Um mês e dezenove dias.

—

 _Tomorrow I'll miss you_

Um mês e dezenove dias.

No dia em que voltou foi primeiro até a barraca de _gyouza_ , mas não comeu. Depois foi até a livraria, onde não sentou. Apenas passou pela vitrine da papelaria onde ela compra coisas para _oshibana_. Abriu a porta da biblioteca da Torre do Fogo onde ela é escalada para trabalhar ao menos uma vez por semana. Ficou em pé no _genkan_ de seu apartamento do sexto andar ouvindo o Silêncio, só. Ainda no primeiro dia, sujo, ensanguentado e preocupado, os guardas do Clã Hyuuga anunciaram que ela saíra em missão. Ainda no primeiro dia, sujo, ensanguentado e ainda mais preocupado, perguntou à pessoa responsável por designar missões na Torre do Fogo para onde ela fora, mas ela só lhe pode informar que era algo fora da Vila e iria demorar algum tempo. Voltou para o apartamento do sexto andar. Deixou a mochila de viagem ao lado das pantufas lilases no _genkan_. A água do banho estava escaldante, mesmo no auge do verão, e o shampoo tinha cheiro de maracujá, amora e leite.

No segundo dia encontrou o último livro de mistério que lhe recomendara cuidadosamente colocado sobre a mesa de centro, estava recheado de recados e notas em _post-it_ coloridos. De dentro caiu um marca-páginas de _oshibana_ feito com uma delicada e cheirosa flor de jasmim.

Ninguém o viu por uma semana inteira.

Com uma semana e seis dias foi sozinho até a livraria, sentou-se no corredor de sempre, não conseguiu ler meia página e saiu cinco minutos depois.

Duas semanas e um dia. Comprou mais um tubo de shampoo **Essência de mousse de maracujá e amoras. Cabelos Normais.**

Duas semanas e dois dias. Comprou dois tomates e algo de nabos em conserva. Não comeu nenhum dos dois.

Duas semanas e três dias. Comeu um rolinho de canela. Sentiu-se mal pelo resto do dia porque era doce demais.

Duas semanas e quatro dias. Releu o primeiro livro que discutiram, fez notas e _post-it_ s e pensou em deixá-lo no quarto dela, na mesa de madeira pintada de branco sob a janela, mas desistiu quando pisou com cuidado no tapete macio e o cheiro do shampoo no travesseiro lhe deixou com dificuldades para respirar; arrancou as notas e devolveu o livro para sua própria estante.

Seus machucados, hematomas e lesões estavam completamente curados.

Três semanas. Treinou por horas. A cada dia que passava aumentava o tempo e a força de seu treino. Quebrou quase todos os troncos da área de treinamento e teve que pagar por eles. Naruto estava ocupado na maioria do tempo e não havia mais ninguém para aguentar sua força. Treinou com seus próprios clones, treinou com suas cobras e águias. Não estava nem perto de cansado quando voltou para o apartamento do sexto andar, vazio.

E o Silêncio parado no canto de sempre.

Três semanas e quatro dias. Faltou um fiozinho de sanidade a menos para implorar por uma missão.

Três semanas e cinco dias.

Setenta e cinco dias.

—

 _Remember I'll always be true_

Estava extremamente barulhento e quente.

Sakura ria de alguma coisa que Naruto dissera, algo que lembravam da época em que ele voltara para a Vila depois de treinar com Jiraya, de quando Sasuke ainda estava longe.

Naruto ria de alguma coisa que ele mesmo dissera, e depois ria de Sakura.

Havia algumas garrafas de sakê entre os pratos de comida vazios na mesa a frente deles para tentar explicar os risos excessivos, petiscos não paravam de chegar.

O copo de Sasuke estava seco.

Sasuke não tinha humor para aquilo, mas Naruto martelara em sua porta da frente por trinta minutos até a fechadura ceder, depois mais trinta minutos na porta de seu quarto até Sasuke ceder, colocar seu marca-páginas de jasmim dentro do livro exatamente quando o detetive compartilhava com os outros ocupantes da sala quem era o provável assassino e como ele cometera o crime – Sasuke estava se coçando para saber se sua dedução batia com a do personagem e com a de Hinata previamente marcada num _post-it_ verde naquela página.

Naruto o arrastou até o restaurante/bar de sempre com os três ocupantes de sempre na mesa de sempre.

O sempre deles, contudo, nem sempre incluía Sasuke.

O sempre do Uchiha se dava em outro lugar.

Estava tão barulhento, e no entanto ele queria muito abrir seu livro, mesmo que mal pudesse se concentrar em ouvir os próprios pensamentos, mesmo que ignorar os amigos por literatura não fosse considerado educado.

Inferno. Deixara o livro em casa.

O copo de Sasuke estava seco, mas talvez fosse melhor molhá-lo um pouco se o seu prospecto de futuro seria continuar ali por mais uma hora junto das duas hienas a sua frente se refestelando de um passado do qual não compartilhava.

\- Ki-kiba-kun, e-eu não…

A familiaridade do _chakra_ o atingiu como um soco no nariz.

\- Hi~na~ta~cha~n~ - Kiba cantarolou. - Quatro semanas longe da Folha e a missão foi um sucesso! - O Inuzuka tinha um dos braços sobre os ombros de Hinata. Sai, o terceiro membro do time, entrou atrás deles. Rock Lee veio por último. - Vamos comer juntos, Sai vai pagar!

\- Não vou, não. - O rapaz respondeu simplesmente, olhando em volta para encontrar uma mesa vazia.

\- Eu só preciso ir até… - A vozinha dela mal se fazia ouvir sobre o barulho, mas ele se pegou ouvindo-a mesmo assim, já acostumado com aquele timbre.

\- SAI! KIBA! - Naruto gritou no momento em que os olhos negros se fixaram nela. Ela ainda tinha Kiba ao redor de si e olhava para ele entre irritada e frustrada, com ganas de que iria machucá-lo se não a soltasse. - SOBRANCELHUDO! HINATA!

O grupo parou de olhar em volta para olhar na direção deles.

Os olhos negros se encontraram com os perolados, ambos brilhavam.

Hinata parou de tentar escapar de Kiba, parou de tentar racionalizar com ele sobre precisar estar em outro lugar, trocou o olhar irritado e frustrado por algo mais seguro, terno e familiar.

Naruto acenou avidamente para que eles viessem sentar-se em seu cubículo onde as almofadas ainda eram suficientes em volta da mesa. Kiba acenou de volta, mas Sai foi o primeiro a se mover.

Hinata veio logo depois, os olhos fixos em um lugar só. O Inuzuka finalmente retirou seu toque, mas a moça nem notou. Todos trocaram cumprimentos enquanto se sentavam e já chamavam a atendente para pedir mais bebida e comida.

Ela se manteve em silêncio. Deslizou por trás de Lee e Sasuke e colocou-se no lugar do canto, entre o Uchiha e a parede.

Tudo ficou ainda mais barulhento.

Ele observou com cuidado os braços desnudos dela livres de machucados, assim como as pernas cobertas pela meia-calça intacta. O colete estava um pouco sujo, assim como os cabelos um pouco fora do lugar, mas do contrário tudo estava quase perfeito…

Ele tinha as mãos sobre os joelhos, as pernas cruzadas. Ela se sentava sobre os joelhos dobrados. Mal havia dois centímetros entre eles, mal havia espaço para uma brisa passar, e havia anos-luz.

Ele não perguntou se ela estava bem, porque ela estava ali.

Ela não perguntou como ele estava, porque ele estava perto.

A garçonete trouxe mais sakê e mais chá e mais petiscos. Rock Lee colocou chá para si mesmo, depois passou o bule para Sasuke, as florzinhas de crisântemos boiavam. Kiba e Naruto estavam discutindo algo que para eles parecia ser extremamente importante, para Sakura parecia absolutamente estúpido, para Lee parecia intenso e rejuvenescedor e Sai nem sequer ouvia, porque Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji tinham acabado de entrar e vinham na direção deles.

Mais gritos, mais almofadas. Hinata foi parar ainda mais perto da parede, Sasuke ainda tinha o bule nas mãos e agora seu joelho direito encostava na coxa esquerda dela.

O Uchiha tentou servir-se de chá, Lee quase o fez causar um acidente ao tentar dar mais espaço para Shikamaru. A Hyuuga tomou-lhe o bule e colocou o chá para si e para ele. Sasuke estava apertado, com calor e querendo ir para casa, mas não estava mais aborrecido ou mal-humorado.

Seus braços se tocaram e ficaram assim.

A mão dela estava quente da xícara e transferiu o calor para a mão dele. Os dedos se fecharam sobre os dedos, desajeitados como na primeira vez, a necessidade do toque mais importante que a estética.

E não soltaram mais.

—

 _We are dead to right, morning rays_ _  
_ _We are thinking thin to our last days_ _  
_ _So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart_

Hinata tocou-lhe os dedos ao passar a xícara de chá.

Sasuke tocou-lhe o braço para guiá-la por outra rua.

Hinata tocou-lhe o ombro para chamar sua atenção para um lugar a frente.

Sasuke tocou-lhe o pequeno das costas para fazê-la ver o ponto que ele pretendia no mapa.

Hinata tocou-lhe o cabelo para confirmar se era tão macio quanto acreditava.

Sasuke tocou-lhe a testa para confirmar que a vermelhidão em seu rosto não tinha nada a ver com uma febre.

Hinata tocou-lhe as omoplatas porque ela gostava de como os músculos dele se mexiam sob a pele.

Sasuke tocou-lhe a cintura com ambas as mãos e elas quase a circularam por inteiro.

Hinata tocou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios.

Sasuke tocou-lhe o tornozelo enquanto ela tentava fugir e segurou-a no lugar até ela cair, rindo.

Hinata tocou-lhe as têmporas com os dedos brilhando de _chakra_ , curando-lhe os _tenketsu_ para melhorar suas dores de cabeça causadas por pesadelos.

Sasuke tocou-lhe as coxas e correu suas mãos por elas até aquela sensação doce de formigamento surgir.

Hinata tocou-lhe devagar como uma tortura, do umbigo para baixo, por todo o caminho até os finos pelos negros se tornarem mais densos e Sasuke só conseguir arfar.

Sasuke tocou-lhe e explorou-lhe e descobriu o que era bom e o que não era e observou-a com cuidado para saber quando parar e quando prosseguir e ouviu com atenção os sons que saiam dos lábios dela.

Hinata tocou-lhe porque desejava e porque isso lhes faziam felizes.

Sasuke tocou-lhe o corpo inteiro com o seu, abraçou-lhe a cintura jamais satisfeito por terem-se e encostou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, cheirando-lhe o cabelo, a pele.

—

 _E quando eu estiver triste, simplesmente me abrace_

 _E quando eu estiver louco, subitamente se afaste_

 _E quando eu estiver bobo, sutilmente disfarse..._

 _Mas quando eu estiver morto, suplico que não me mate, não_

 _Dentro de ti_

Estava tão quente.

O vento de outono martelava na janela e a temperatura estava bem mais baixa do que apenas agradável.

Cada um dos pontos em que ele lhe tocava brilhava de suor e pele fervente. Havia um joelho na parte de trás de sua coxa, um braço inteiro sobre sua cintura deixando a camiseta contra sua pele quase empapada, e a respiração em sua nuca aquecia todo o seu pescoço e rosto.

O coração de Hinata batia tão forte que não conseguia dormir.

Tirou o braço de Sasuke de sobre si com cuidado, mas ele acordou mesmo assim. Ela sentou-se na cama e prendeu os cabelos no topo da cabeça, o mais longe possível da sua pele quente, saiu do quarto.

Escancarou a janela da sala e o vento frio de outono imediatamente acalmou-a.

Respirou fundo o cheiro úmido, ignorou a paisagem de nada além do prédio a frente, e sentou-se na almofada ao lado da mesa de centro.

Uma luz se acendeu na cozinha e ela desviou os olhos. Cinco minutos até ela ouvir a chaleira ferver e o aroma do seu chá preferido chegar. A luz se apagou.

O som das xícaras na madeira manteve o Silêncio em seu canto escuro.

Sasuke sentou-se na outra almofada e colocou a cabeça na mesa, o rosto para o canto escuro, o cabelo espetado e bagunçado de sono se tornou brinquedo dos dedos enregelados de Hinata.

As pontinhas dos dedos se quedaram na pele, um deles no pescoço, outro sob o lóbulo, outro na curva superior. A pele dele estava tão quente quanto ela se sentia.

Seus dedos tremeram de nervosismo e vergonha antes de se deixar falar enquanto ele não pudesse ver seu embaraço. Era tão mais fácil arrancar seu coração do peito e revelar seus detalhes quando sabia que o Silêncio tinha os lábios atados e que Sasuke conseguia ler seus sentimentos melhor em sua voz do que em sua expressão.

\- Sasuke… - A voz dela era menos que um sussurro, um mover de lábios. O Silêncio empertigou-se para ouvir. -…outras pessoas dizem que você é frio.

Ele não se moveu.

Sua pele continuava quente.

\- Mas… Tocar você é tão quente. - A última palavra saiu num suspiro. A mão de Hinata se fechou e deslizou pelos cabelos dele de novo, depois desceu e cobriu-lhe os olhos. Seus cílios flutuaram na palma pequena quando ele piscou. - Como um vulcão… - Sua voz era cuidadosa agora, como para não assustar um animalzinho. - E eu quero me atirar na lava.

Sasuke não respondeu por um longo, longo tempo. Hinata também colocou seu rosto na madeira e deixou suas mãos nos cabelos dele. O Silêncio pareceu adormecer de tédio em seu canto escuro.

O Uchiha mal podia sentir seus dedos dos pés quando levantou-se para fechar a janela, o nariz vermelho e calafrios sobre a pele descoberta. O céu estava clareando e os cantos escuros na sala iam sumindo.

Havia inúmeras marcas de círculo sobre a mesa, centenas de canecas de chá que passaram por ali. Um ano atrás não havia nenhuma.

Pegou-a no colo com cuidado, mas ela acordou.

\- Tudo isso para me dizer que estava com calor, Hinata?

Agarrou-se à pele dele e à maciez do edredom. Lambeu os lábios secos e beijou-lhe a clavícula. Só o soltou quando a coberta já estava sobre os dois, a janela do quarto entreaberta, a cortina balançando e deixando alguns raios de sol entrar.

Ficou de bruços, como costumava. Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e depois virou-o para a esquerda, para o cheiro de maracujá, amoras, leite. Colocou a mão sob sua camiseta nela, seus dedos espalhados pela cintura na curva de um seio, bem sobre único local vulnerável de seu escudo absoluto. Ela suspirou profundamente e corou mesmo assim, mesmo ali.

\- Hinata… - Já não havia o Silêncio, seus olhos estavam abertos e ela olhou para ele também, o rosto vermelho, mas o coração na mesa, aberto e revelado. Sasuke terminou de escancará-lo. - …eu estou aqui…

…com você.

—

 _Take me into your lovin' arms_ _  
_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ _  
_ _Place your head on my beating heart_ _  
_ _I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Hinata estava tão perto, _tão perto_ , que todo o seu baixo ventre doía, mas naquela posição Sasuke segurava um de seus braços, a outra mão em seu quadril, e ela não conseguia guiá-lo para o lugar certo dentro de si e nem tocar-se para estimular o clímax.

\- Sa-sasuke... E-ahn... Espera...

Ele parou imediatamente, os olhos escuros encarando-a com preocupação.

\- Eu machuquei você?

\- N-não! - Ela queria rir, mas aprendera que não era muito bom rir naquela situação, por mais que a preocupação dele lhe fosse engraçada, terna. - Não, apenas… - Ela corou. Ah, como ainda podia corar? – A-assim eu não…

Ele entendeu imediatamente. Soltou-lhe o braço, mas manteve-se dentro dela enquanto eles se moviam com cuidado para mudar de posição. Por mais que pudessem ter orgasmos em qualquer posição que tentassem, a preferida dela também tornara-se a sua, por isso sabia que a partir dali já não iria durar muito.

A expressão de prazer dela mudou imediatamente enquanto colocava-se sentada sobre Sasuke, seu membro indo tão mais fundo conforme ela abria as pernas que jogou a cabeça para trás por puro reflexo de prazer, seu corpo se curvando como um arco retesado. Sasuke estremeceu quando ela lhe apertou, as mãos deslizando por cintura quadril seios costas nádegas cintura seio mamilo pescoço quadril costas lábios clitóris coxas em ritmos variados.

E então ela começou a se mover. Devagar e em círculos primeiro, as mãos no peito dele, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta enquanto o moreno observava todas aquelas reações com prazer visual acumulando-se em níveis cada vez mais explosivos na base da sua espinha. Sasuke desceu uma das mãos para estimulá-la e os olhos perolados se abriram para encarar os ônix, desejo em ambos, necessidade mútua, sorrisos que mal cabiam entre eles quando Sasuke levantou-se de sua posição deitada para beijá-la, os quadris encontrando o ritmo dela e ficando cada vez mais rápidos. Ela segurava um seio enquanto Sasuke lhe trazia o mamilo do outro entre os dentes, os dedos calejados faziam movimentos dolorosos e insuficientes sobre seu clitóris.

Ela chegou ao ápice uma vez, todo o seu corpo tremendo enquanto ele lhe massageava ainda mais, hipersensível, incessante porque ele sabia que se continuasse ela... ela... ahn!... As paredes se fecharam em volta dele e Sasuke grunhiu, a boca entre os seios dela, a pele molhada de suor salgando os beijos. As mãos dela lhe agarraram os cabelos, porque ouvi-lo gemer era um orgasmo por si só. E ele gemeu de novo quando ela retesou-se pela segunda vez, sem parar de estimulá-la por um segundo, sentindo-a apertando-o, chamando-o também.

Ele diminuiu o ritmo de seus dedos enquanto os quadris ficavam mais rápidos ainda, levantou seus olhos para ela e ela sorriu. Sasuke apertou-a e grunhiu em seus seios enquanto olhava para ela e gozou, milhares de pontinhos de luz explodindo atrás de suas pálpebras.

Sasuke deixou-se cair de costas na cama, a respiração se acalmando, o suor brilhando sobre seu corpo ainda extasiado demais para perceber o desconforto. Ela retirou-se de cima dele com cuidado, franziu o nariz delicado com o barulho de seus fluidos corporais, e sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas. Levantou os braços e prendeu os cabelos úmidos num coque desajeitado.

Seus quadris doíam um pouco, assim como seus seios onde Sasuke apertara – tinha uma marca vermelha que não demoraria a se tornar roxa perto do mamilo direito e mais delas espalhadas que Hinata só encontraria depois. Abraçou suas pernas ainda cruzadas com uma das mãos, sorriu e corou contra seu antebraço.

Os músculos do abdômen masculino se retesaram e definiram quando os dedos delicados lhe traçaram o contorno, a pele arrepiando-se e acendendo-se; havia marcas novas no peitoral, no ombro e uma marca especialmente grande no lado esquerdo do pescoço, o motivo que levara ao resto naquela noite.

Nunca pensara antes que poderia ser tão egoísta e possessiva: aquelas marcas todas como se soletrando seu nome, mesmo em lugares que as outras pessoas não podiam ver. Somente de olhar para as marcas, para os olhos escuros semicerrados de prazer, para os cabelos que ela bagunçara, já podia sentir a fisgada de excitação descer por seu ventre.

Sasuke sentou-se abruptamente. Hinata deixou as pernas caírem para um lado enquanto ele se ajeitava mais perto dela.

Alguém segurou um rosto e alguém segurou a respiração por um segundo, só o suficiente para os lábios se sobreporem gentis, frenéticos, desconhecidos e íntimos. Não houve duelo e não houve concessão.

Foi só um beijo.

\- De novo?

Alguém perguntou.

—

 _Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other_ _  
_ _And I am right beside you_ _  
_ _More than just a partner or a lover_ _  
_ _I'm your friend_

O prédio estava completamente escuro, assim como grande parte do norte da Vila. Um relâmpago invadiu a biblioteca da Torre do Fogo pelas grandes janelas e iluminou as prateleiras e as pilhas e mais pilhas de documentos fora do lugar. Sasuke até ponderou um pouco sobre o assunto, mas deixou de lado a questão sobre como alguém de fato conseguia trabalhar naquele ambiente.

Havia uma luz, laranja e péssima para a visão, fornecida por uma lamparina sobre uma das mesas mais ao fundo. De um lado da mesa, o lado da lamparina, havia livros rigidamente empilhados parecendo muito novos e eficientes; do outro havia livros em estados deploráveis de conservação com folhas soltas, alguns deles tinham sinais de queimaduras e pedaços faltando nas pontas.

O Uchiha andou até lá e abriu o primeiro livro da pilha mais velha. Completamente em branco. Ativou sua linhagem sanguínea. Ainda em branco. Fechou-o com um _tud._

Mais um relâmpago, dessa vez o trovão o seguiu bem de perto e Sasuke calculou que o raio caíra na montanha atrás dos Rostos.

Olhou em volta, porque já estava ali há mais de cinco minutos sem ser abordado pela bibliotecária de plantão.

Não havia bibliotecária de plantão.

Aquele não era sequer um horário comercial, já passava da meia noite.

E com metade da Vila as escuras por causa da tempestade, Sasuke achou-se no direito de intervir.

\- Hinata?

Nenhuma resposta, mais um raio.

Ela ainda estava ali, Hinata jamais deixaria uma lamparina acesa na biblioteca e iria embora.

\- Hinata! - Tentou chamá-la de novo, mas o trovão cobriu sua voz. A tempestade finalmente resolveu cair e as gotas de chuva batiam nas grandes janelas de vidro. Apenas um punhado no começo, mas depois sem parar, transformando o suave tamborilar num ritmo contínuo.

As prateleiras da biblioteca se estendiam pela escuridão que a luz da lamparina não revelava e mesmo com sua linhagem Sasuke não conseguia ver muito além.

Seu corpo se retesou na vontade de sair correndo à procura, mas seu instinto estava mais bem treinado do que isso. Reprimiu o desespero e fechou os olhos. Apertou os punhos e controlou a respiração para focar os batimentos do coração e escutar, escutar com cuidado, e ver com outros olhos.

Sentiu-a primeiro tão fraca que quase passou despercebido, mas era uma sensação familiar demais. Era um ritmo de _chakra_ sereno e lento, quase como se…

Abriu os olhos e seguiu o mapa mental que traçara até o registro de _chakra_ que sentira. Uma prateleira, duas e a luz da lamparina já não mais afastava as sombras. Andou mais para baixo no corredor e virou uma vez para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Ativou sua linhagem para encontrar Hinata ali, sentada numa banqueta de pernas curtas, uma pilha de livros no colo e a cabeça descansando nos braços sobre a pilha.

Dormindo.

O Uchiha se aproximou e se abaixou perto dela sem ruído. Como ninja, ela devia ter acordado imediatamente, mesmo com o rapaz se esforçando para manter-se furtivo. Mas ela conhecia seu _chakra_ melhor do que ele conhecia o dela - ela podia vê-lo - e ela estava cansada, tão cansada esses dias. Sasuke deu-se tempo de observar com a visão apurada as olheiras sob os olhos, os lábios rachados de desidratação e o cabelo sem brilho - sem seu cheiro de leite, amoras e maracujá. Se não Sasuke, alguém sempre se lembrava de trazer-lhe comida em todas as refeições, mas mesmo assim não era difícil para ele perceber a perda de peso involuntária atacando-lhe as maçãs do rosto, as coxas bonitas, as mãos até.

Documentos para identificação que apenas os olhos de um Hyuuga podem ler. Como se não houvesse um Clã inteiro de Hyuugas na Vila da Folha; mas fora ela quem os encontrara primeiro e eram "documentos extremamente delicados e confidenciais, documentos históricos que não são de direito comum ler", ela dissera, e colocara-se na missão de lê-los e transcrevê-los, um por um, usando a técnica de _chakra_ que apenas um Hyuuga pode usar.

Sasuke colocou-se mais confortável agachado perto dela e observou. Estava um pouco dividido entre acordá-la e ela querer voltar ao trabalho ou deixá-la ali dormindo naquela posição horrível.

Mas a perna dela escorregou enquanto ele debatia consigo mesmo as opções e a pilha de livros caiu no chão entre as pernas dela e a fez pular acordada olhando para os lados e para a pilha de livros caída a sua frente sem realmente enxergar qualquer coisa.

\- Hinata. - Ele chamou cuidadosamente quando ela ignorou os livros caídos e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Sasuke? - Ela olhou para ele, os olhos perolados ainda mais afogueados de sono, um sorriso cansado mal chegou aos lábios. - Olá.

Ele não respondeu, ela não esperava resposta. O rapaz se levantou e agachou-se de novo, dessa vez na frente dela. Começou a recolher os livros que ela derrubara em uma pilha ao lado da banqueta. Perguntou sem levantar os olhos:

\- Ainda há muito trabalho a fazer?

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, depois percebeu que ele não podia ver e respondeu uma concordância, baixinho. Ele respondeu um "hn" qualquer. Se ela tinha trabalho a fazer e realmente quisesse fazê-lo, Sasuke não a impediria. (Dificilmente seria da índole dele interferir com a liberdade de escolha dela.) Estava magra, exausta, se alimentando mal e ele com certeza estava preocupado, mas não a impediria de exercer suas vontades.

Então ficou quieto na frente dela, os olhos questionando.

A Hyuuga sorriu e foi só então que ela ouviu a tempestade rugindo lá fora, quando o Silêncio sentou-se comodamente ao lado deles, acenou com a cabeça para a cena e relaxou. Um raio iluminou a biblioteca, mas não chegou a eles.

Segurou o rosto dele quando os livros já estavam todos empilhados ao lado da banqueta, mal conseguia ver qualquer coisa na escuridão, mas conseguia sentir as formas rígidas do queixo quase feminino, o cabelo macio cheirava a shampoo e limpeza e ela se abaixou para beijá-lo e acertou a curva do nariz. Sorriu quando ele pegou em suas mãos.

\- Pode me levar pra casa, por favor?

Queria deitar na cama dele(s), com as cobertas até o queixo e o cheiro de um chá quente esquecido no criado-mudo, olhando para as costas masculinas, tão pálidas, fortes, colocar as mãos sobre os músculos, e dormir com a visão do _chakra_ dele circulando, poderoso e sereno sob a pele.

\- Banho, chá e licença-hibernação. - Ele levantou-se com calma, as mãos dela deslizaram suavemente de seu rosto. Ajudou-a a levantar quando ela respondeu:

\- Obrigada.

—

 _I will stand by you, even when we fall_

 _I will be the rock that hold you up_

 _And lifts you high, so you stand tall_

\- VOCÊS SÃO DOIS IDIOTAS!

Hinata sabia diretamente para onde ir quando pisou no pronto-socorro do Hospital Geral da Vila da Folha, guiar-se pela voz de Sakura era tudo o que precisava.

Eles estavam em um espaço com dois leitos de emergência, as cortinas fechadas em volta deles. Alguns pacientes conscientes das outras camas perguntavam para as enfermeiras o que estava acontecendo. Elas apenas davam de ombros, resignadas com o volume com que a médica-chefe do hospital falava com alguns pacientes.

A morena puxou a cortina com cuidado e enfiou-se para dentro. Naruto estava na cama mais próxima, Sakura ao lado dele com _chakra_ verde saindo de suas mãos. O loiro parecia prestes a chorar e, mesmo assim, a rosada mantinha uma carranca. Hinata podia imaginar a fumaça saindo do nariz dela. Concentrada como estava, e de costas para a cortina, murmurando coisas irritadas para si mesma, a Haruno não percebeu Hinata de imediato, nem Naruto em sua autocomiseração.

Sasuke levantou os olhos imediatamente.

O quimono branco dele estava aos farrapos ainda preso por dentro da calça e do cinto, as bandagens do braço esquerdo haviam desaparecido e a carne do braço clonado e recolocado depois da amputação estava com uma cor pálida nada saudável. A junção no bíceps estava muito vermelha e irritada. Dando uma olhada para o lado o braço do Uzumaki encontrava-se ainda em pior condição, com sangue escorrendo pela junção.

Fora isso, ambos pareciam bem. Até os olhos de Hinata subirem pelo torso do Uchiha. Parou apenas um segundo para corar pela marca roxa grande demais que deixara na clavícula esquerda do rapaz certo dia desses. O rosto do Uchiha quase a assustou. Ele estava mais pálido do que o normal, mesmo os lábios estavam brancos, e havia suor frio em sua testa.

Hinata imediatamente ativou seu Byakugan e escaneou o Uchiha. Os vasos sanguíneos que alimentam o braço estavam obviamente rompidos ou obstruídos, assim como as vias de _chakra_. O braço de Sasuke estava lentamente morrendo ainda em seu corpo. Com uma outra olhada rápida para Naruto ela podia ver o fechamento completo da junção e o _chakra_ da raposa dentro do loiro curando essas obstruções e rompimentos de veias. Sasuke não tinha uma _bijuu_ para ajudá-lo.

\- Sakura-san. - Chamou com alguma urgência.

\- Hinata? Quando foi que você…

\- O braço de Sasuke está morrendo, as veias estão todas comprometidas.

\- O quê? Isso é impossível, Sasuke-kun estaria com muita dor se…

Sakura não terminou de falar. Suas mãos se apagaram do _chakra_ verde prontas para auxiliar o Uchiha, mas Hinata estava mais perto e foi mais rápida. O rapaz pendeu para a frente, inconsciente; a Hyuuga agarrou-o antes que caísse da maca.

\- Teme!

\- Hinata, me ajude a deitá-lo!

\- Sakura-chan, olhe os dedos dele!

\- Quieto, Naruto, eu já vi!

\- Ele vai ficar bem, Sakura-chan?

\- Oh, francamente, Naruto!

O _chakra_ de Sakura se reacendeu sobre o braço esquerdo do Uchiha.

Hinata estava do outro lado da maca, nem sequer os ouvia. Seu Byakugan ainda ativado com seus dedos acesos de _chakra_ azulado da sua técnica de punhos leves. Ela apertou vários dos principais _tenketsu_ de Sasuke e alguns periféricos. Sakura não tirava os olhos da junção do braço incidindo seu _chakra_ para curar as veias.

Seus olhos se acenderam de repente.

\- Morfina! Com esse tanto de dor e sem… - Cortou-se no meio da frase. - ENFERMEIRA, TRAGA…

\- Ele não está mais com dor. - Hinata respondeu antes que a rosada pudesse continuar machucando seus tímpanos. Ela passou a mão na testa dele para retirar o suor. Seus dedos se acenderam de novo para aliviar os _tenketsu_ temporais que lhe causavam dores de cabeça. Sakura a encarava. - Eu adormeci a sensibilidade dele, não há como sentir nada nos membros superiores.

Sakura vacilou. Abriu e fechou a boca por um segundo antes de voltar para a tarefa no braço esquerdo de Sasuke. Naruto tinha se calado completamente, apenas observando a interação das duas moças sobre o Uchiha.

Demorou mais do que o tratamento em Naruto, nenhum dos três se mexeu por um longo tempo. Hinata manteve sua linhagem ativada o tempo todo, a mão na testa dele.

Quando finalmente acabou de reconectar todas as veias e nervos, Sakura estava prestes a desmaiar. Naruto pegou-a pelos ombros e colocou-a sentada na maca em que antes estava. As mãos sempre tão firmes da rosada tremiam e surgiram sob seus olhos o equivalente a uma semana de olheiras.

Hinata, com cuidado, muito cuidado, aplicou pressão com seu _chakra_ azul para reabrir os _tenketsu_ de Sasuke. Ele ainda estava desacordado, mas a palidez diminuíra. A morena Hyuuga começou a massagear o braço esquerdo dele para ajudar o fluxo sanguíneo a fluir. Parou apenas horas depois, quando a cor voltou ao normal até as pontas dedos.

A Hyuuga não percebeu quando Sakura chamou uma enfermeira para anotar os procedimentos do que acontecera no prontuário de Sasuke, nem quando ela e o loiro foram embora completamente.

Voltou a si por um breve instante quando uma equipe de enfermeiros entrou para levar a maca de Sasuke para um quarto privado logo ao lado de onde estavam.

Uma certa altura ela piscou e viu que a sala estava escura a não ser pela luz dos postes que entrava pela janela. O barulho na emergência do hospital da Vila se reduzira a um murmúrio de máquinas para auxílio de outros pacientes, o corredor estava escuro como deveria ser numa noite de pouco movimento. Esfregou os olhos com cuidado, as laterais de seu rosto, onde deveriam estar as veias do Byakugan, latejavam como jamais sentira antes. Se olhasse em um espelho, provavelmente veria seus olhos vermelhos olhando de volta. Mantivera o Byakugan ativado por todo aquele tempo, mal tivera a consciência de piscar. Deu um passo e sentiu suas pernas e pés reclamarem, seu joelho direito estalou alto.

O peito de Sasuke subia e descia calmamente, Hinata colocou a mão sobre o batimento firme do coração dele, respirou fundo, deixou seu coração encontrar o mesmo ritmo. A junção do braço, mesmo com a pouca luz, tinha uma cor saudável.

Espiou pela janela. Estava distante ainda, mas as sombras do quarto não demorariam a ser afugentadas para longe pela claridade do amanhecer. Sentou-se o melhor que pode na beirada estreita da maca, a mão ainda sobre os batimentos dele.

Foi assim que Sasuke a encontrou quando abriu os olhos, cerca de duas horas depois. O sol já tinha saído completamente de trás das montanhas e o fresco cheiro da manhã dera lugar ao morno do dia. Ele sentia como se tivesse sido espancado, depois picado várias vezes no braço direito por vespas-mandarins furiosas e então dormido por uma semana. Tudo doía.

Os olhos perolados sobre si estavam impossivelmente vermelhos, como se ela tivesse chorado. A mão pequena lhe tocava o peito, quente, subindo e descendo com sua respiração. Tocou-lhe a mão com a sua, depois o pulso e trouxe-a levemente, com cuidado para perto de si. Deu espaço na cama para ela se deitar ao seu lado, inspirou o já evanescente cheiro de maracujá, leite e amoras dos cabelos dela, sua mão indo relaxar sob a curva do seio, sobre o ponto vulnerável.

Ninguém disse uma palavra. O Silêncio atrevido tinha ficado em casa, então aquilo era apenas conforto.

Uma enfermeira atarantada abriu a porta, viu-os na maca e engasgou. Voltou a fechar a porta rapidamente como se tivesse visto uma cena pornográfica e corou até o pescoço, porque o momento que compartilhavam era bem mais íntimo que qualquer erotismo.

\- Você é um idiota.

\- Uhn... – Ele não conseguiria voltar a dormir, mas não permitira que nada a atrapalhasse de descansar. – Você também é.

A mão grande e quente do braço esquerdo acariciou suas costelas quando ela riu.

\- Se você morrer por algum motivo estúpido... – A voz dela mal passava os limites do inaudível. - ...eu vou escrever qual foi na sua lápide e desonrar sua família.

Dessa vez foi ele quem não bem riu, mas soltou ar bem humorado pelo nariz.

\- Da próxima vez eu mesma posso arrancar seu braço.

\- Quieta. – Os lábios de Sasuke roçaram a orelha da morena quando ele grunhiu sua ordem, não totalmente privado de afeição. Ela se arrepiou. – Vá dormir.

Ela não tanto obedeceu como não pode se aguentar mais de olhos abertos, numa discussão unilateral de uma briga que eles não estavam tendo sobre a Preocupação que ela sempre teria e ele sempre reciprocaria, embora caladinha em seu canto, junto do Silêncio, consciente de que aquela vida perigosa e incerta era a que escolheram viver, a que gostavam de viver.

Esse era seus jeitos ninja.

\- _Nossa_...

\- Uhn? – Ela reuniu forças absurdas para ouvi-lo antes de apagar.

\- ...família.

—

 _You used to be my solid ground_

 _Now I'm drowning in the sea_

 _And I just wanna believe in you and me_

 _Yeah, I just wanna believe in you and me_

Barracas multicoloridas se estendiam até onde a vista alcançava, onde vendedores usando bandanas de pano branco enrolado e _haori_ s anunciavam alegremente os mais cheirosos e saborosos petiscos do festival, as mais variadas bebidas, disponibilizando os diferentes tipos de jogos e brincadeiras para entreter a todos. O caminho entre as barracas estava enfeitado com inúmeros galhos frondosos de bambu. Os mais próximos da entrada do templo, bem ao lado do grande portal de madeira pintada de vermelho já tinham alguns pedacinhos de papel colorido presos neles; conforme seguiam pelo caminho, a quantidade de papel amarrada nos galhos apenas aumentava.

Bandeirinhas coloridas cobriam o caminho entre as barracas, intercaladas por luzes pequeninas como vaga-lumes contra a escuridão do céu. As luzes entremeavam-se pelos galhos das árvores mais próximas da parte de trás das barracas, onde ajudantes apressados faziam o festival acontecer nos bastidores.

Era a noite do auge do verão. A única noite que Orihime e Hikoboshi, separados pelo Rio Celestial, tinham para atravessar a ponte de pássaros e se reunirem, finalmente. A meia-noite as luzes todas do festival seriam apagadas e a via-láctea ficaria visível para que todos pudessem apreciar o encontro das estrelas e, depois, os fogos de artifício. Felizmente naquele ano o céu estava livre de nuvens e nenhuma chuva impediria os amantes.

Hinata chegou no topo das escadas e respirou fundo. O lugar estava lotado, não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa caso Sasuke decidisse não aparecer. Afastou a franja para um dos lados e secou a testa delicadamente com um lenço bordado.

Com o barulho de pessoas e alegria os sons do verão dissipavam-se; o incômodo do calor ficava perdido no fundo da mente, como algo a ser lembrado somente no caminho de volta para casa, de pés cansados e corações preenchidos.

Uma mancha laranja e rosa passou por Hinata a esquerda.

Naruto vestia uma _yukata_ laranja com redemoinhos verdes na barra e nas mangas, o obi era de um tom mais escuro de verde. Ele tinha uma máscara de raposa presa do lado da cabeça, uma banana com chocolate no palito em uma das mãos e a outra pousada levemente nas costas de Sakura guiando-a afobada mas com cuidado até a barraca de pescaria. A Haruno tinha uma das _yukata_ mais lindas que Hinata já vira: era de um azul claro permeada de flores cor-de-rosa de vários tons, crisântemos e flores-de-lótus, Hinata pode identificar. O _obi_ era rosa e lilás amarrado com um laço em duas camadas. Havia ainda mais flores, dessa vez brancas, no enfeite de cabelo de Sakura.

A mancha a seguir foi amarela e preta e passou correndo a sua frente, quase atropelando-a e a inúmeros outros passantes.

A _yukata_ cinza e simples de Sai não poderia contrastar mais a amarela de Ino, enfeitada com os galhos de bambu e _tanzaku_ símbolo do festival. Ela puxava animadamente o rapaz até a fila de pessoas em frente ao templo que ofereciam suas preces aos amantes desafortunados e recebiam seus papéis coloridos onde eram escritos os desejos e depois amarrados nos galhos dispostos entre as barracas. A meia-noite eles seriam todos queimados para que a fumaça alcançasse as estrelas, assim Vega e Altair, felizes por seu reencontro, realizariam todos os desejos feitos naquela noite.

Fez uma curva para a direita para comprar um leque com um padrão de fogos de artifício e avistou Kiba – e sua mais recente aquisição de pelos faciais – ao longe, com a mãe e a irmã, todos os três Inuzuka traziam seus cães com lenços festivos e coloridos amarrados nos pescoços, o que os fazia parecer extremamente menos ferozes.

Alguns alunos da academia saldaram Hinata quando a avistaram, assim como alguns outros ninjas a quem já tinha comandado em missões anteriores. Chouji acenou, mas logo foi distraído pela presença de Karui trazendo petiscos. Shikamaru, próximo da barraca de tiro ao alvo, não tinha se dado ao trabalho de colocar uma _yukata_ completa, mas tinha um _haori_ verde com o símbolo Nara nos braços. Ele olhava em volta como se procurasse algum lugar para deitar e dormir. Temari, com seu típico quimono negro de _obi_ vermelho, atirava _senbon_ sem qualquer dificuldade nos alvos móveis da barraca.

Cumprimentou um rapaz _chunin_ que estava sempre na biblioteca em seus turnos de recuperação dos documentos Hyuuga. (Não, ainda não acabaram.) Tenten, vestida num _qibao_ vermelho, encontrou com Temari na barraca de tiro ao alvo e as coisas por lá estavam ficando acaloradas. Shikamaru tinha, finalmente, encontrado um espaço num banco. Quase não notou Shino quando este passou sendo meio arrastado e meio empurrado pelos alunos da academia até uma barraca de _yakisoba._ (Ele era um professor surpreendentemente popular).

Ainda faltava uma hora inteira para meia-noite.

O ar do verão soprava suave e morno, mesmo a noite tudo parecia ter cores mais vivas.

Havia tantos _tanzaku_ coloridos sobre sua cabeça que quase não podia ver o céu onde as estrelas Altair e Vega estavam separadas pela Via-Láctea. Hyuuga Hinata trouxera seu próprio pedaço de papel colorido: era mais um de seus _oshibana_ , dessa vez pressionado com um tulipa vermelha (Acredite em mim) e uma fita na parte superior para ser amarrado.

Mas já não tinha mais nenhum desejo que os amantes celestiais pudessem realizar.

E eles pareciam sobrecarregados o suficiente para desperdiçar sua única noite de reencontro realizando um desejo vazio.

Estava sozinha num festival que simbolizava tanto o amor quanto os desejos realizados, aquele definitivamente não era o seu lugar.

Não estava triste. Sentia-se, apenas, um pouco perdida. (Como se tivesse se dado conta de que estava parada na cozinha quando seu real objetivo era estar na sala.)

A multidão fluía para o templo e logo as luzes da cidade seriam todas desligadas para que o céu e suas estrelas ficassem completamente visíveis. Hinata se movia contra o fluxo, em direção a entrada, a longa escadaria de volta.

Alguma pessoas retardatárias se viraram para ver quando o primeiro bairro da Vila da Folha apagou. O segundo, terceiro e quarto logo o seguiram. Quando o quinto finalmente se foi depois de quase dois minutos inteiro Hinata já não precisava mais lutar para sair de entre as pessoas. O restante dos bairros se apagou quando a morena finalmente alcançou o primeiro degrau da escada, a área do templo era a última acesa. Vozes e barulhos humanos agora estavam mais distantes, os grilos e pássaros noturnos quase venciam a timidez para existirem de novo na noite.

Era um longo caminho até lá embaixo.

Deu apenas alguns passos antes de notar a figura apressada que subia os degraus de dois em dois.

A única luz que tinham era a que vinha das lanternas do festival atrás de si, e mesmo elas iriam se apagar a qualquer minuto. Mas no escuro, cega ou mesmo inconsciente, não tinha como não reconhecer aquele farol de _chakra_.

Ele começou a subir os degraus de três em três.

\- Você não gosta de multidões.

\- Você gosta do Festival das Estrelas.

De novo, falando ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke ainda arfou um pouco antes de sua impecável condição física recuperar a compostura. Ele parara no degrau ao lado dela. Tinha a camiseta preta colocada ao contrário e do avesso, a etiqueta branca contra seu pomo-de-adão; os cabelos arrepiados estavam pesados de água de um banho tomado às pressas.

\- Achei que não queria vir.

\- Achei que não se importaria se eu não viesse.

\- Eu não me importaria.

\- Mas eu vim.

(Ah, sim, agora lembrei o que vim fazer na cozinha.)

Sua bússola interna voltara a funcionar.

\- Fez um desejo?

As luzes do festival morreram e duas linhagens sanguíneas poderosas se encontraram na escuridão. Hinata retirou seu _tanzaku_ de dentro de seu _obi_ simples. (Ela mesma fizera sua _yukata_ num padrão infantil de verde/azul escuro pontilhado de estrelas amarelas.)

\- Hn. – Sasuke tomou o pedaço de papel envolto em plástico para conservar a flor prensada. Uma tulipa vermelha. Com a mão esquerda ele acariciou a longa trança que lhe caia sobre o ombro, uma fita amarela na ponta; tinha cheiro de fresco e de amoras e de maracujá. As pessoas começaram a entoar a contagem regressiva para os fogos. – Por que você usaria meu novo marca páginas para fazer um desejo?

Hinata riu.

Ele a fazia rir.

Quando eles se beijaram os fogos de artifício ainda não tinham começado.

E já tinham terminado quando finalmente se soltaram.

Apenas Orihime e Hikoboshi viram, mas logo eles estavam suficientemente ocupados um com o outro.

Enquanto desciam as escadas ainda no escuro Sasuke colocou a camiseta do lado certo.

Desceram as escadas lado a lado, ora com o Silêncio, ora sem. As mãos de Sasuke não foram para suas costas e nem Hinata entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Num momento na rua ela o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu peito, em seu cheiro, na sensação de ser _Sasuke_ do outro lado daquele abraço; noutro ele beijou-lhe as costas da mão, os lábios deslizando pela pele macia de _Hinata_.

Era a privacidade de seu sentimento.

Talvez esse fosse o desejo não feito.

—

 _"He's my brother. And not by something as accidental as blood… by something much stronger. By choice_ _."_

Acordou devagar, mas com um sensação intensa de não-pertencimento. Lembrou-se devagar. Havia luz que atravessava uma fresta da porta, iluminava os minúsculos flocos de poeira do quarto, aquecia o _tatami_ e onde alcançava sua pele.

Ela cantarolava na varanda, como quando tomava banho.

(Ondas de alívio quebraram nas areias de sua praia quando deu-se conta de que não fora tudo um sonho.)

Abriu a porta com cuidado, que fez barulho de qualquer jeito, e gatinhou ainda sonolento para perto de onde ela tinha flores e papéis e folhas e pincéis.

Colocou-se atrás dela sem nenhuma palavra. Ela não interrompeu nem sua atividade nem seu cantarolar suave. Hinata estava morna do sol de primavera e Sasuke passou os braços ao redor dela – logo abaixo dos seios fartos, logo acima da barriga proeminente – e colou suas costas ao peito dela, ou vice-versa.

—

E pensar que certa vez ela fora a _opção_ de outra pessoa.

Eles foram suas escolhas.

 **FIM**

—

 **CITAÇÕES:**

Hey, Brother – Avicii

You're gonna go far, kid – The Offspring

Ends of the Earth – Lord Huron

Escape (The Piña Colada Song) – Rupert Holmes

Lost Star – Keira Knightley

Lego House – Ed Sheeran

Kaze ni Naru – Ayano Tsuji

All my loving – Jim Sturgess

Ragin Fire – Phillip Phillips

Sutilmente - Skank

Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran

Love Someone – Jason Mraz

No Matter Where You Are – Us the Duo

Scarecrow – Alex & Sierra

Citação de uma fala de Wolfgang, do seriado original da Netflix, "Sense8".

—

Beta Reader Inicial: Aoi Lobato

Beta Reader Final: Tifa Lockhart Valentine

—

 **Como ninguém aqui quer saber da minha vida, serei breve: eu sou tanto uma pessoa preguiçosa quanto uma pessoa ocupada, por isso minhas fanfics demoram uma eternidade. Sim, eternidade.**

 **Sobre esta, vem sendo escrita desde que eu li o final do mangá, assim que saiu, em novembro de 2014. Odiei, então tomei a liberdade de criar o meu (absolutamente sem quaisquer fins lucrativos). Espero que quem também gosta de SasuHina possa aproveitar a minha visão de uma final melhor. Qualquer final é melhor do que Sasuke e Sakura forçado, sendo que esse mangá deveriam ser o maior shonen gay do Japão e do mundo. Vocês sabem do que eu tô falando, o grande SasuNaruSasu que se desenvolveu durante os 15 anos de publicação da série. Mas como não dá pra tudo ser perfeito, SasuSaku virou canon, por isso eu escrevo fanfics.**

 **Beijos pra vocês e obrigada por lerem.**

 **Tilim**


End file.
